Jacob's true love
by DLG4life
Summary: Jacob has someone that loves him, but he is so blinded by Bella that he can't see the one who really loves him. Will he realize it before it is to late. I do not own Twilight.


You've lived in La Push forever and you hang around with the Quilete gang, Embry is your older brother and you know everything about the wolves and the vampires, you absolutely HATE Bella for what she is doing to Jacob. You've had this crush on Jacob ever since you were a baby. STORY: You were walking with Embry to go meet with the lads, they were going to go to Sam's and eat then go out for a run, so that meant you could stay with Emily all day. :] ''So, Jenna, Do you like Jacob?'' Embry asked ''No, Were did you get that from, who told you that?'' you started worrying, the only people you told was Leah and Emily. Embry chuckled ''Do you want me to find out if he likes you? I could if you want me too'' He smiled. ''We can't talk about it now there they are." you said. He nodded ''Hey guys'' ''Hey Embry. Jenna!'' They all shouted, you still thought it was funny how they all looked alike. ''C'mon we better get going Sam wants us'' Quil smiled You all started walking to Sam's house which was ages away for you so you got on top of Embry when he was in wolf form.

We got there in no time then ''Hey Emily'' you smiled. ''Hey Jenna, long time no see'' She laughed you both started cooking for the lads, you made lots of chips and burgers while Emily mad the sweet, muffins for after. There was just you and Emily in the little cottage in the middle of nowhere, the lads had gone out for a run and you just drifted off into a nap until you had this agonizing pain in your ribs and back, you shouted for Emily, she was right by your side then her face went blank, ''I have to get you outside'' She whispered Touching the side of her face. ''What's Happening To Me?'' You asked Frightened ''You'll See'' She said trying to calm you'' It will be over soon don't worry Jenna'' You cried and cried because the pain was too much, then you noticed Emily was standing in the porch of the house while you were lying a couple of feet from it, she was crying. Just then there was a tearing sound and you were on all fours and Emily was staring at you. She ran over and held your face and said ''See, I told you it would be over soon, You have to find Sam, Go hurry'' She said. You tried to talk but it came out as a whine, you were a wolf, just like the lads. ''Goo'' Emily said, you started running in the forest, you didn't know what to do, it was all quiet so you decided to howl, that would get their attention. Within 15 minutes all of the lads were standing in front of you looking confused.

Before you could say anything to Sam, Jared attacks you. You go flying back and you hit a tree. When you hit the tree you hit your head knocking you unconscious. Then when you hit the ground everyone looked at you wide eyed because you started to phase back. All of the gang fazed after realizing it was you. Embry started yelling and going after Jared (Embry is very protective of you). Embry is beating the crap out of Jared; Sam comes and pulls Embry off of Jared. Embry starts shaking and he tells Sam to put you on his back when he phases. Sam agrees. Paul is helping Jared up off the ground. Jared feels really bad for attacking you. When you are on Embry's back (still unconscious) he runs to Emily's house; she is standing outside on her porch. Sam called her and told her what happened. She wanted to punch Jared in the face so bad. She took you off of Embry's back and brought you into the house and laid you down on the couch. She went back outside to calm Embry down.

While she was doing this Jacob ran into Sam and the rest of the pack, all of them were going off on Jared. Embry called Sam and said don't tell Jake what happened to you. Everybody knew how you felt about Jake except him of course. When Jake gets there he phases back and ask Sam what happened to Jared. Sam says that he got into a fight with a grizzly bear. Jake just laughs at Jared. Then he asked where you were, because you weren't picking up your phone. So he was on his way to see if Emily knew where you were. Just as he was about to leave Sam stopped him and said that you and Emily went on a girls only trip. He said he didn't know when you and Emily were coming back, but he would let Jake know the day yall got back. (Sam was trying to cover for you.) Back at Emily's house you were still laying on the couch unconscious. This was worrying Embry and Emily. Then they decided to do something they never thought they would do, they took you to the Cullen's house. The only reason they took you there was because you had been unconscious for 6 hours. Embry called Sam and told what they were doing he said ok. Embry had phased so that he could carry you and Emily and it would be a lot faster than Emily walking and him carrying you. When you guys get there everyone except Carlisle was surprised that members of the Quilete pack were at their house. Bella was a little more nervous than surprised because she knew that you hated her for what she was doing to Jake. But then she noticed that you were unconscious and became more worried than anything else.

All of the Cullens' realized that if you guys were coming to them for help it was very serious. So Carlisle led Embry up to his office; where Embry laid you down on the bed. Carlisle started checking you out and came to the conclusion that you had a severe concussion and you were in a coma. A week later: You are still in a coma. Neither Emily nor Embry left your side; and they started to actually like the Cullens and vise versa. Emily got along with Alice and Rosalie very well almost like they have been best friends forever. Embry hung out a lot with Emmett and Edward. Bella stopped coming over because she didn't want Jake to see you at the Cullens. So when he wanted to see Bella he just went to her house. Jake was getting worried because Emily never called to say when you two would be back from your trip. Sam occasionally came over to check on you, Emily and Embry. He became close to Carlisle and Esme.

When Embry and Emily had to leave to get themselves a change of cloths Jasper would come in the room and sit with you. He would talk to you and he felt so comfortable being in the room with you. Embry and Emily and to be sneaky and quick when they went to get some cloths because they didn't want Jake to see them; so when they got to Emily's house she called Sam and asked him to pack her a bag. Sam said he would take Emily back over cause he wanted to go and see you. Then Embry headed over to his house it didn't take long for him to get some cloths. When he was on his way back to the Cullen's house Jake saw him. So Jake decide to follow him when he saw Embry go into the Cullen's house he got suspicious. He went to the door after 30 minutes to see why Embry was there.

He knocked of the door and Alice answered the door and told him that Bella wasn't there; she was about to close the door when he stopped her and he walked in. He didn't see Embry so he asked Edward where Embry was, and Edward said he didn't… but Jake cut him off and yelled don't lie to me, I saw him come in here with a bag. Then at the top of the stairs he saw Emily, she was giving him an evil glare because she was mad at the fact that Jake put you through so much pain when you knew he was at Bella's house, or when he was crying because of something Bella did. She was so mad at the fact that he didn't even pay enough attention to one of his oldest friends to realize what he was doing to you. You almost started cutting, but Emily had stopped you. So the fact that he hurt you that much made her want to punch him through a wall. When she walked down the stairs he said, "Sam told me that you and Jenna went on a all girls trip, and that you guys weren't back yet." Emily just slapped Jacob in the face and told him to get out. When she slapped him he got mad and started to shake. But he calmed himself down.

Emily called Sam and Embry down the stairs and asked Jasper to go upstairs. Jasper knew what she meant. Sam came out of the room followed by Embry; when Embry saw Jake he was so pissed he started to shake. Emily had told Embry everything about your crush on Jake and how much you were hurting on the inside because of him. Embry knew he had to get away from Jake or he would try and kill him, so he ran out of the Cullen house and phased when he started running he didn't look like he was going to stop.

Sam came downstairs and grabbed Emily and told her it would be ok. Jake asked Sam what is going on, why were he, Emily and Embry at the Cullens. Sam told Emily to go upstairs with Jasper while he took Jake back to the Reservation. Jake just had a confused look on his face the whole time. Emily turned around to go up the stairs when Jake and Sam got to the door, but before she could start up the stairs Jasper came out and ran down the stairs and whispered in Emily's ear that when he was talking to you he was holding your hand and he asked if you could squeeze his hand if you liked apples (Jasper would ask you random things just to see if you would respond.) and Jasper said that you had squeezed his hand not hard but very lightly. Emily's eyes flew open really wide and she told Carlisle to follow her.

Before she made it all of the way up the stairs she told Jake not to come back to the Cullen's house until he was told otherwise. She also told Sam to tell Embry to get his ass back to the Cullen's house now. Jake and Sam left and Sam ordered Jake to go back to the reservation. When Jake left (unwillingly at first) Sam phased and got into Embry's head and told him that he needed to come back to the Cullen's house. Meanwhile inside the house Jasper, Emily, Carlisle and Edward ran up the stairs to see how you were dong. Emily ran over to your bedside. She grabbed your hand and asked if you could hear her to squeeze her hand, you did. This made everyone in the room happy. Edward called Alice into the room and said, "I know you could never see the werewolves before, but hold Jenna's hand and concentrate really hard and see if you can tell when she will wake up." She looked a little nervous and looks at Emily, and Emily pleads with Alice to at least try. While Alice is trying to see you, Embry and Sam run into the room; Emily tells them to be quiet for a second. Alice stands there holding your hand for 5 minutes before she starts to see you. Her eyes fly open while she is seeing you. She snaps back into reality and she is so excited that she saw a werewolf. She tells everybody that you would wake up in 10 minutes.

While everyone is waiting for you to wake up, Bella storms into the house because she hasn't seen Edward since you got into the house. He didn't want to leave Embry because he knew he was going through a lot of stuff at the time. She runs up the stairs and burst through the door of Carlisle's office and she starts yelling at Edward. She says, "What the HELL Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. How come since that bitch got here you don't come and see me. I didn't come here because of that bitch and Jake. And you don't have the courtesy to come see me at my house." Edward is about to say something when Emily comes up steps in front of Edward and slaps the shit out of Bella for calling you a bitch. She starts yelling at Bella, "You have one more time to call Jenna a bitch and I will personally kill you myself, you…" Alice and Sam take Emily to other side of the room and try to calm her down. Edward says, "I didn't come over because I didn't want to leave Embry alone (because they were so close now) when his sister was in a coma." "I don't' care if the bitch was in a coma or if she was dead. You still could have come and saw me." When Bella said that Rosalie came upstairs and told Bella, "You should leave before I help Emily kill you." Edward just says, " Bella we are over, because you are acting like a bitch, and you have been nothing but rude to my family since we started dating." Before Bella leaves she says, "That's fine because I have Jacob, he will be there for me. And he is a way better kisser than you are." (She was lying, one of the reasons she was so mad was because Jacob told her that he didn't want to friends with her anymore.) No one noticed that you had sat up and you heard everything from when Emily was taken across the room by Alice and Sam. You just sat there until you started to feel light headed; you fell back on the bed. Everyone turned and looked at you as you were falling back on the bed. When they shook you, you didn't move. Alice grabbed your hand again and said that you had slipped back into a coma and would be out for the next 2 days. This made Emily so mad that she broke out of Sam's grasp and she went after Bella. Everyone stared after her and they were wondering what she was going to do. Embry thought about it and looked at you, and he realized that Emily went after Bella. Usually he wouldn't have thought anything of it when Emily went after people, but when it came to you she was almost as protective of you as he was. Sam ran after her to try and stop her from doing anything she would regret. While Sam went after Emily Embry got so mad at Jake he decided he was going to go after him and drag him back to the Cullen's house to see what he did to you. Jasper took his place at your bedside and he grabbed your hand again he started sending you happy and calm vibes. Alice sat across from him on your other side and grabbed you other hand a tried concentrating on your future; it got a lot easier to see you as she practiced. Soon she didn't have to hold your hand anymore. Inside your mind: How could he do that to me? The other day before Embry and I left to go meet up with the gang I left Jake a note saying, "Jake, I have liked you for the longest time now. You might not feel the same way about me, but I really just wanted you to know how I felt about you. Sincerely S.O.S." (Means .Special) You continued to wonder how could he kiss Bella when she was with Edward. (When really Jake never kissed Bella, He went there to tell Bella he had someone that he liked and he couldn't be a friend with her anymore.)

This tore you up inside, you just shut down inside. Alice started to worry because she saw that after you woke up you kind of just wondered around like a soulless body. Anyways when Embry made it back to the reservation he went around looking for Jake, he finally found Jake sitting on the beach. Embry went up to Jake and yanked him up so he was standing. Jake looked pissed at first until he saw Embry's face. Jake asked Embry, "What's wrong?" Embry replied, "You are coming with me so you can see what you have done." Embry drags Jake back to the Cullen's house; he tells Jake to wait for a minute Embry runs upstairs and ask Jasper and Alice to leave so he can show Jake something. When they get downstairs Jasper hisses at Jake and Alice says, "Go upstairs to Carlisle's office Embry has something to show you." Jake makes his way up the stairs and he walks into Carlisle's office he sees Embry standing next to you still in a coma. When Jake looked at you his faced turned horrid. He asked Embry who did this to you. Because you looked as pale as a ghost, you were paler than the Cullens, Jake just stares at you longer while Embry is trying to calm himself down so he can answer Jake's question.

Elsewhere, Emily has caught up to Bella and is beating the crap out of her. While Sam is just now catching up to Emily and he sees what she has done to Bella. He tries to pull Emily off of Bella before she kills her. Emily is so pissed at what Bella has put you through, Rosalie ran after Emily right after Sam came after her. It takes both Rosalie and Sam to get Emily off of Bella. Rosalie runs Emily back to her house. When they get there Emily starts to go upstairs, but Alice stops her and says that Embry is talking to Jake up there. Back to Jake and Embry: Embry finally calms down and he tells Jake that you are this way because of him. Jake doesn't understand at first then he takes the note that you left him (he didn't realize it was from you) out of his pocket. He looks at it and then at you, he falls to his knees because he just came to the realization of what he has been doing to you every time he went to see Bella and every time he was talking about her. He grabs your hand and he starts apologizing non-stop.

Then Alice burst through door with Emily, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle and she throws Jake back across the room into a wall; he starts to get mad, but Alice interrupts him before he can say anything and she says that nobody can touch you for the next 2 minutes. Because the she had a vision that you were going to wake up, but when you wake up you were going to phase and it would be dangerous for anyone to touch you.

All of sudden while everyone is looking at you start to float up from the bed. Then you phase into the pretty white wolf that was really small. When you floated back down to the bed you woke up. You looked around and saw Emily; all of the Cullens' and then you saw Embry. As soon as you looked at him he came over and hugged you like he was never going to let you go. Then he told you that you were a wolf and he told you everything that you missed both times that you were in a coma. Then you looked at everybody again and when you look behind Emily you see Jake staring at you. You look around trying not to look at him when you notice that the widow is open, you break out of Embry's hold and you dart out the window. Everyone is staring after you with wide eyes because you were so fast.

Jake's P.O.V: When Jenna looked at me all I saw was her, I couldn't see anybody else in the room; even when she looked away from me I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Then the next thing I knew she is flying out the window. Then all of a sudden I get a fist to the face from Embry he's yelling at me for having the nerve to imprint on Jenna after all that I put her through.

Your P.O.V: When I leapt out the window and I hit the ground I didn't even look back, I just ran. I didn't know where I was going or when I would be back, but I did know I didn't want to be near Jacob at this moment, not after what he put me through. So you just continued to run not sure where you were headed. All you know is that when you finally stopped you were near a beach. So you decided to phase back and go swimming to cool your head. When you were walking along the beach you saw a bunch of kids that look like the Quilete pack. (You didn't realize that you were on a southern Quilete reservation.) You turned around and saw a cliff. You haven't been cliff diving since Bella almost died and Jake had to save her. So you ran up to the cliff and stood at the edge. The cliff here was about the same height as the one on your reservation. When you sat down on the edge, while you were looking over the edge some boys came up behind you and started hitting on you.

The tallest boy was asking where you were from because he has never seen you on this reservation before. You just ignore them then the second tallest came up to you and grabbed your hand when you stood up and started backing up to the edge. He was like "Whoa there you don't want to fall in." When he pulled you away from the edge he started freaking you out a little, so you pulled your arm away from him and smacked him. He started to shake and then all of a sudden there was a brown wolf in his spot. His friends where like, "O you've done it now and there is no where for you to run." "That's what you think." You say as you are backing up to the edge of the cliff. Then all of a sudden you fall backwards over the cliff and you dive into the water. (The kids on this reservation have never heard of cliff diving.) All of the boys that were on the cliff just looked over the edge and said, "Oh well her funeral," when they started to leave the tallest one saw you resurface. They were like WOW.

You started swimming to the shore when the head of this Quilete pack motioned for you to come talk to him. He has been watching you since he saw you cross onto the reservation. When you made it to shore the pack leader greeted you and asked if you two could take a walk. You say, "Sure." The two of you start walking along the shoreline and he introduces himself as Mikey. He said that he had a vision that a very small, fast, white wolf would be coming to the southern Quilete reservation one day with a great problem. You looked at him amazed because you thought the last Quilete reservation was in Forks. You explain to him that you have come from the Northern Quilete reservation, and you are the only female werewolf from up there. (Leah was killed by a group of newborn vampires.) He looked at you wide eyed because he thought the Northern Quilete reservation was abandoned. He asks you why you have come here? You explain to him that you had no idea that this reservation was down here, you were just running from your problems and you didn't know when you were going to stop. He asked what kind of problems you were running from? Before you could answer you realized that you were on top of the cliff again. When you looked at Mikey, and asked him what you guys were doing up there he tells you that he was once part of the Northern Quilete pack and he and his wife decided they would form a Southern Quilete pack. So he and his family moved down here, he said that he remembers cliff diving with his old friends. So when he saw you jump off he remembered the good times.

Then he asked you again what problems you were running from. You said, "Well there's this guy named Jacob and I like him, I have liked him since we were babies. We used to be real good friends, until he started liking this girl named Bella. But the thing is Bella didn't like Jacob the same way that he liked her. She was dating a vampire. Well Jacob would constantly go and see Bella to try and get her to like him; then the first time I fazed and I went to tell our pack leader one of the other guys attacked me. I ended up in a coma for a week. When I woke up I heard Bella say that she had kissed Jacob while I was in a coma. That just tore me up inside so I ended up back in a coma for a day. When I woke back up I saw Jacob standing in the doorway just staring at me. I couldn't stand to be near him so I ran until I came here." Mikey just sat there and listened to you until you finished. Then he asked, " Do you wanted dive off the cliff to help calm you down and to help you clear your head?" You nodded, then the both of you stood up (you were sitting at the edge of the cliff) and backed up until you were about 20 feet back form the edge.

Before you started to run you heard a voice say, "Hey dad, what are you doing?" You turned around and noticed that it was the tall guy from before. You started to shake a little then you calmed down. Mikey Told his son he was going to do something he hasn't done in a long time, but first he introduced you to his son who's name was Zach. Zach just looked a t you and didn't say anything, you did the same; Mikey asked if everything was ok. Zach said that's the crazy girl who jumped off the cliff. My friends and I thought she had died, until we saw her swimming to the shore. "O really well that's what me and Jenna were about to do", said Mikey.

Zach said, "Are you crazy I bet she was just lucky that she survived." Mikey asked his son if he remembers when he used to tell him about the time he lived in Forks. Zach says, "yea." "Well this is one of the things me and my best friend Sam used to do", said Mikey. Before Zach could say anything you asked, "Wait Mikey, did you just say Sam. You mean Sam Uley?" "Yea, how do you know Sam?" asked Mikey. You explain to him that Sam is the leader of your Quilete pack. Mikey Said, "Really, I thought when the Cullens returned he would have left." "Nope, he's still there and he is married to Emily, also he gets along with the Cullens now. They were the ones to help me out when I went into a coma." " O wow, well maybe you should call him and tell him that you are down here", said Mikey. You said that you didn't have his number, but you could call Edward Cullen and tell him to tell Sam where you were. Mikey Said, "ok".

So you dialed Edwards number, but he didn't pick up so you just left him a message saying that you were in the southern Quilete reservation in Mexico City. But what you didn't know was that Bella had Edwards phone (she never got a chance to give it back, she had from one of Edwards paranoid phases.) Bella was so pissed, she blames you for Edward breaking up with her and she blames you for Jake saying he didn't want to be her friend anymore. So after she listens t the message she orders a plane ticket to Mexico City; she was coming after you. Back to you: You told them that he didn't pick up, but he would get the message later on that day. So now you and Mikey are ready to cliff dive. You ask Zach if wanted to join you and his dad. He said he doesn't know how to cliff dive. Zach's dad says to watch him go first. Mikey Got a running start and he jumps when he gets to the edge of the cliff and he starts diving head first into the water. Then you tell Zach to go. He does and he does just like his father and when he hit the water and resurfaced he said that was amazing. Zach and his dad are yelling for you to jump, Mikey adds to do something different instead of just diving in. You think for a minute and come up with the best trick. You start to shake, when you Fazed you start running and you jump when you start to dive you phase back and you land in the water. All three of you start laughing. Zach looks at you amazed because he hasn't fazed yet. And the fact that you have fazed and you're a girl, none of the girls on this reservation can phase. You guys get out of the water and Mikey asks you whom your parents are? You tell him that your parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. Mikey Says he's sorry to here that. Then you tell him that it's ok, but your parent's names were Lisa and George Call. He said are you serious, your grandma lives on this reservation. "WHAT" you scream. (You haven't seen your grandma since you were 10.) You said that your parents said she had died when you were 11. She used to come up and visit you and your family every summer. Zach said he had to go to work so he left. (He doesn't show up again in the story.) Mikey takes you to see you grandma. You call her nana Call, when you guys get to her house Mikey just walks in because he comes by to see her everyday; so he's allowed to do that. MIKEY calls out, "Hey Mama Call (Everyone on the reservation calls her that because she is the oldest person on the reservation), I have a surprise for you." "Now boy you know I don't like surprises," said Mama Call. "Well it's not so much a surprise as it is a visitor," Mikey replied. "Well who is child?" asks Mama Call. You said nana Call it's me, Jenna. When Mama Call heard your voice her head whipped around the corner and she was staring into your eyes. You stood there staring right back at her, your eyes started to tear up as soon as you recognized her; she was definitely your Nana. When Mama Call snapped back into reality she walked up to you put her hand on your cheek and said Jen Jen (That's what she used to call you.) is that really you? You just nodded because you were crying; you put your arms around her and just hugged her. You both never wanted to let the other one go. When you two finally break apart she led you and Mikey into the kitchen where you all sat down at her table. She just looked at, she said Jen Jen you are such a pretty young lady. Then you asked her Nana Call why did you stop coming to visit us. She looked at you then looked down at her hands she said, "When the Cullens returned I started getting close to Esme; well your parents didn't like that so they told me that I couldn't come back to visit you and your brother." You were so mad that you started shaking, but you looked at your nana and calmed down. She saw you start to shake and asked have you ever fazed into a wolf. You say yea you tell her you first changed about a week and a half ago. She smiled at you and said, "I always knew you would take after me, when you were born and I saw your eye color (your eyes are a hazel green with ice blue around the iris) I knew you would be a werewolf too." You and Mikey look at her and you ask, "Nana Call can you turn into a wolf too?" She said, "No when I was your age I used to be able to turn, but when I met your grandpa I stopped changing because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Well the rest of the day went on with you and your grandma catching up. She said that you could stay at her house until Sam and Embry come and get you. Four days later: You were walking along in the forest when you get hit in the head with something, but since you can phase now the hit to the head just surprises you. You turn around and you see Bella, she looks a lot different she is pale with bright red eyes. It clicks in your head that she is a vampire now; you knew Edward wouldn't change her so you figured she found someone else to change her. She looks at you and she starts yelling that you are the reason her life sucks, and now you are going to pay. She lunges at you but ducked behind a tree, which she ends up hitting. (A very weak vampire bit Bella so she isn't a full vampire she is more like quarter vampire.) Well before she can recover you phase and start running. You're panicking in your mind. Alice has a vision that you are in trouble. It seems that when you left she couldn't have any visions about you until now and that's only because you were in trouble. She told Edward, Embry, and Sam where you were and was happening. All three of them headed towards Mexico City. Bella wasn't very fast, but you were not going to take any chances on stopping. Well Embry, Edward and Sam made it down there in record time they ran into Mikey. He said he didn't know where you were. While they were trying to find you, you finally stopped running and decided to fight Bella. Bella was surprised that you had stopped and were prepared to fight her. She lunged at you, but you dodge her and you bit into her leg and threw her halfway through the forest. She only stopped because she hit a big oak tree. This tree happened to be the tallest tree on the reservation so when Bella hit it Embry, Edward and Sam saw it shake. So they headed in the direction of the tree. Bella had a hard time getting up, so before she regain her full balance you attacked her again and this time you grabbed her arm and flung her around for a bit until her arm came off. She screeched at you and start to go for your throat, but you were faster than her and you tore off her other arm and her left leg. You tossed her leg into the forest. Edward saw something flying at them so when it almost hit him he caught it and realized it was Bella's leg. You started tearing Bella apart more and more until all that was left was her screaming head. Edward had collected all of Bella's pieces and her started a fire, he started burning every thing and then you brought over her head and tossed it into the fire. When the fire died down you, Embry and Sam phased back. Then next thing you realize you are in Embry's arms and he is crying. He was so worried about you. You are crying to because you missed everybody. You guys head out of the forest and you see Mikey. He runs up to you and he gives you a hug. Sam is looking at Mikey like he has met him before. Then it clicks in his head that this is his old friend form when they were kids. So Sam and Mikey are catching up with each other while Embry is still hugging you. Then you remember that Embry hasn't seen yalls grandma in forever. So you say excitedly, "Embry there is someone you has come and see before we go back to Forks, O and Edward you should know her too." "Really now who could that be?" asked Edward. You smiled and said, "It's a surprise." So you and Mikey lead the way to your Nana's house. You run into the house and drag Embry along and when you get to her kitchen you let go of Embry's arm and run over to your Nana and give her a hug. Embry and Edward are staring at her like she looks familiar. You say, "Nana Call look it's Embry, and you might remember Edward; one of Esme's sons." As soon as you call her Nana Call Embry's face lights up as he remembers his grandma. He runs over to her and hugs her while he starts crying. When he finally stops crying and lets her go he comes over to you and hugs you again. Then Nana Call looks at Edward and she remembers him like she just saw him yesterday. She hugs him and starts asking him how his mother is doing. Edward says that she is doing great, but she misses her favorite werewolf. Nana Call and Edward start laughing. For the rest of the day you guys are resting up for you trip back to forks. Sam agrees to fly back with Nana Call; she wants to visit the Cullens. So when you guys get back (You, Embry and Edward make it back first.) you guys wait at the airport for Sam and Nana Call. When their plane gets there you guys ran back to the Cullen house and Alice and Emily were standing outside waiting for you guys. As soon as you reached the Cullen's house you, Sam, and Embry phased back. As soon as you fazed you were tackled by Emily and Alice. They both kept saying that they missed you so much and they were asking you where you had gone. You told them everything and you introduced them to your nana. They both knew her, because Emily used to stay at your house when she would come and visit you and Embry. Both Emily and Alice were so happy to see her again. Then you hear Esme's voice say, "If I'm not mistaken I hear Mama Calls voice out there, and a new werewolf who has some explaining to do." She walked out side and headed straight for Mama Call and gave her big hug. "Girl you know you need to stop calling me Mama Call you are older that me." Laughed Mama Call. They both burst out into laughter, and everyone else joined in. Then the rest of the Cullens came out and hugged you and Mama Call. Then when everyone had said their hellos, they all asked you the same questions: Where did you go, and what happened with Bella? You told everybody about your adventures to the southern Quilete reservation. Then while you are telling them about how you fought Bella you notice Jacob standing on the Cullen's front steps. When you had finished telling your story everyone headed inside except you and Jacob. While looking down you tell Jacob to follow you. You walk around the Cullen's house and you head towards the river that's in the woods behind their house. While walking to the river you remember what Mikey told you about how to handle Jacob; you were also remembering Edward telling you that Jake actually never kissed Bella; she just said that because he said that he didn't want to be her friend anymore. When you reach the river you sit down on the riverbank and put your feet in the water. Then Jake sat next to you, he just stared at you while you were looking at the river. Finally you said, "Edward told me what really happened between you and Bella, and I'm really sorry for the way I acted the other day. And I was hoping that you would forgive me?" "You don't even have to ask, but I'm the one who should be asking for you to forgive me. Because I forgot who my real friend was, and I'm sorry for imprinting on you." "When did you imprint on me", you asked. He said right before you jumped out the window. You told him you imprinted on him at the same time that's why you had to run away from him, no matter how hard it was. You two just stared at each other for a minute. Then Jacob asked if he could do something he has wanted to do for long time. You nodded, and the next thing you know Jacob kisses you and he is kissing you hard. You are shocked at first then you start kissing back. You two start to make out right in the woods. Then you two pulled apart because you both forgot that you needed to breathe. Alice came running out of the house with everyone following her. She ran to you and hugged you, saying thank you. You stood there confused; you ask her why she was saying thank you? She turned you around to see Jake down on one knee holding a ring. He said, "Jenna you are my heart and my soul. Would you make me the happiest man alive, by being my wife?" You screamed yes and everyone congratulated you and Jake. Then Emily and Embry came up and hugged you. While Embry was hugging you Emily stepped in front of Jake and says, "If you ever in your wolfy life make Jenna cry or hurt her in anyway I will personally see to your death." Embry nodes his head in agreement, you just laughed with everyone else. Then you turned to Alice and ask her and Emily to plan your wedding. They both jumped up and down while hugging you. Then you turned to Carlisle and asked him if he would walk you down the isle. He smiled and said, "You don't even have to ask." 5 months later: "Jenna come upstairs right now." Screamed Emily. You ran up the stairs, Jake was following you the Emily saw him and said nobody invited you Jake. Jake learned no to test Emily's patients. So he kissed you and went back downstairs with Jasper. Emmett and Edward were outside building you and Jake's house. You guys decided to live next door to the Cullens. You walked in to the room and saw Alice smiling and Emily said, "Alice said she saw you change your mind on something about the wedding." You smiled and said, "Yea, you are going to be my maid of honor now." Emily's eyes got wide and she hugged you knocking you both down. Causing Jake and Sam to run up the stairs to check on you two. They banged on the door asking if everything was ok. Alice told Sam he could come in, nut Jake had to leave and go help Emmett and Edward. Jake just frowned and left while mumbling under his breath. Next thing you know Alice had you out of your clothes and into your wedding dress. Sam turned around and his mouth fell open. You looked so beautiful. Sam said, "Jake is going to love you in that." 2 moths later: You are waiting in Alice's room in your wedding dress. You are waiting for Carlisle to come and get you. You hear a knock on the door; Carlisle says it's time. You get up and loop your arm with his. You start to head down the stair. Then Carlisle started walking you down the isle. When you see Jake you become very nervous. Then you felt very calm all of a sudden. You look over at Jasper and mouth a thank you. Then Carlisle hugged you and went and sat next to Esme in the front row. Jake looked t you with a smile on his face, and you two said your vows. The priest said you may now kiss the bride. You two kissed and ran down the isle. At the reception you danced with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, and Embry. Jake danced with Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Emily, and Mama Call. The n you guys went off on your honeymoon to Isle Esme. You two got a little busy (if you know what I mean.) When you got back you started to get a little sick and you were having mood swings. You went to Carlisle and he said you were pregnant. Alice comes through the door with a smile on her face, but then her smile disappeared when she had a vision. She looked at you with a sympathetic look You asked her what was she saw, she ignored your question and walked over to Carlisle and she whispered her vision in his ear. You don't hear this Carlisle I saw Jake kissing a girl from the Mikah reservation when Jenna was about to tell him she was pregnant. O and she is having twins. Carlisle looks around Alice to try and look at you, but you are gone. You are already in the car driving to the Mikah Reservation; you are going to tell Jake that you are pregnant. When you get there you see Jake hugging some girl you've never met. Then you see them kiss; this breaks your heart. Jake still doesn't notice you are there. Then you call Alice and ask her and Emily to come and get you. When they get there Emily sees you in your car crying then Alice points at Jake, Emily turns red in the face and storms over to Jake an she smacks the random chick and punches Jake in the face. Jake recovers and looks at Emily; she is screaming at him saying, "How could you, you bastard. I told you if you make Jenna cry I will kill you myself. Well you know what you just shortened you life by 50 years." She turned to walk away, but stopped turned around and said, "O yeah and she's pregnant." Emily left and walked back over to you car and got in front. (Alice moved you to the back seat.) Emily drove back to Forks, her and Alice brought you in the Cullen house; they took you to Edwards room. You cried yourself to sleep; Alice and Emily came back down stairs, Emily started pacing back and forth. Sam was trying to calm her down enough so he could ask what was wrong with you; Jasper calmed her down as much as he could. Edward asked Alice what was wrong with you. Alice said, " Well first Jenna is pregnant. Second she went to tell Jake, but he was at the Mikah reservation, when she got there she saw Jake kissing some random chick. Then she called me and Emily and we went to get her." Edward was about to say something when everyone heard you scream, everybody ran up the stairs and into Edwards room, but when they got there they realized that you were still asleep. They saw tears coming out of your eyes, so Emily and Alice went looking for Embry, Jasper stayed in the room with you, and Edward and everybody else went to retrieve Jake. (Start here) When Edward found Jake he was walking along the road back to Forks. It was raining and he was headed back to the house. Edward pulled over and punched Jake in the face. He had punched him so hard that he went flying. When Jake got up Edward was in his face yelling at him, "Why the hell would you do that, why would you put Jenna through that, after all that you put her through and she's pregnant with your twins. She forgave you and you just go and break her heart." Jake's eyes went wide and he said, "She's pre…pre...pregnant w…with tw…twins. O my gosh what have I done?" Jake started running back to yalls house and he got there in less than 2 minutes. As soon as he walked in the door he ran up the stairs to yalls bedroom, he slammed open the door and when he saw you weren't in the bed he ran next door to the Cullen's house and when he got inside he saw an angry Embry being held back by Emmett and Edward and he saw an angry Emily being held back by Rosalie and Esme. Mama Call was sitting next Carlisle and she just turned her head away from Jake and shook her head in shame. She knew that you would forgive him, but it would take a lot for you to trust him again. Alice came down stairs and told everybody to calm down, she said that you were coming down the stairs and you wanted to say something to Jake. When you came down with Jasper holding your arm you never took your eyes off of Jake. You walked right up to him and punched him dead in the chest. You hit him so hard it knocked the wind out of him. Then you said that you forgave him, everybody's eyes except Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Mama Call's went wide. They all started yelling saying, "What, why would you forgive him?" You said, "I am forgiving him because I will always love him no matter what and I want him to be apart of our kids lives." Jake just looked at you and then he tried to hug you, but you held him away from you and said, "Just because you are forgiven right now doesn't mean that I'm not still mad and hurt from what you did. So that means I don't want you touching me until our babies are born. "When you said this everybody but you and Jake were laughing. Emmett said, ", you can't even get hug from your wife." You yelled at Emmett to shut up. 9MONTHS later: You were sitting your baby's nursery with Emily and Alice. They were showing you all of the baby stuff they bought for you, when all of a sudden you felt a sharp pain in you stomach. You screamed in pain and said that it was time through clenched teeth. Alice picked you up and ran you to the car, while Emily called everybody and told them that it was time. (Everybody has forgiven Jake) Alice and Emily drove you to the hospital and when you got there Carlisle was waiting for you guys in the waiting room. He rushed you to a room and he got to work right away because one of your babies was starting to crown. Carlisle wouldn't allow anyone in the room except Alice and Emily, so after 3 hours of labor you had 2 girls. You named one Lizzy Marie Black and you named the other one Tiffany Ashley Black. After you and the babies were moved to another room everybody came in and saw you holding your babies. Everyone rushed over to the table and started oooing and awing at you girls. That was everyone except Jake he stayed in the back of everyone and just looked at you smiling. You told him that he could come hold you of them. He walked over and you handed him Tiffany. As soon as she was in Jakes arms she smiled at him. Everybody asked what you had named your kids and you said the one you were holding was Lizzy Marie Black and the one Jake had been Tiffany Ashley Black. Everybody was so happy for you and Jake. You were so happy to be married to Jake and to have had his kids. You, Jake and you twins lived happily ever after. O yeah they twins took after both you and Jake.


End file.
